Something Ambiguous
by LuvnSVU
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have a little thing between them but Olivia call it off. Trouble happens when Olivia and Lizzie Stabler are kidnapped causing all sorts of choas for Elliot and the squad . E/O Yup, I changed the direction of where this story is going.
1. No More

A/N: New Story. Yayy. This story is going to be a little more dramatic than my others but still total E/O. Gotta love the E/O ! Do we need smut this time? Hmmm, maybe. Please Review.

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, but could you imagine the possibilities if they were!!

SOMETHING AMBIGUOUS

"Liv, you coming for drinks with us?" Fin called across the room slipping on his leather jacket. Olivia quickly looked at the four male detectives and groaned inwardly at her predicament. She knew that if she went for a drink what would happen. It was becoming much too common practice for her and Elliot. She had told him before that she was putting an end to their messed up little regime but he always somehow ended up in her bed despite his marriage status. It had been going on for two months now. Two twisted months and yet she secretly loved the nights he would come over. She had no idea what he told Kathy, she never asked, but she knew how wrong it was. In the beginning she had tried to justify it to herself that they weren't hurting anyone that it was all harmless but as time went on she realised that they would end up hurting others. And quiet selfishly she mainly didn't want herself to get hurt. She wouldn't let him come over tonight. It was done, she would stay strong and tell him to go home to his wife and their children and crawl into her bed alone.

"Umm, yeah sure. But I can only stay for one drink, ok? I'm kind of tired" Olivia stood up straightening her desk. She was about to walk over the join the guys when the phone on her desk rang. She quickly looked at it hoping that this could get her out of drinks. "Why don't you guys head of without me? I'll meet you there."

"I'll wait for you Liv" Elliot offered and started to head back over to where the desks were. She quickly shook her head 'no' and waved him away as she grabbed the phone. Elliot just shrugged his shoulders and went back over to Fin, Munch and Lake. The four men headed out without so much as a glance backwards.

Olivia walked into the bar and quickly located Elliot, Fin and Lake who were standing by the bar beers in hand. She made her way over to them reminding herself of her one drink imposed policy and told herself that she would need to leave before Elliot to avoid him wanting to take her home which she knew would lead to him spending the night.

"Hey guys. Where's Munch?" Olivia asked coming to stand with them.

"Over there. Looks like his ex-wife just wants to recap for him why she left him" Fin said shaking his head.

Olivia glanced over to where Fin was looking and saw a miserable looking Munch talking to a tall thin woman who was constantly stroking the arm of the man next to her. Olivia didn't know too much about Munch's ex-wives only that the last one did cheat on him leaving him with a bitter view on all relationships. Olivia felt sorry for the elder detective who looked like his dog had just been put down.

Olivia suddenly had an idea and grinned. "Here, take my badge for a sec." She unclipped her badge from her black slacks. She then proceeded to unbutton the top three buttons of her white pinstriped blouse exposing the top swell of her breasts and a hint of a black lacy bra. Not so much in a sleazy way, but enough to create interest from a man and jealousy from a woman.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked his chest tightening at the newly exposed skin of his partner. In the past two months he had been privy to seeing a lot of her skin but he still felt a rush every time he got a glimpse.

"Watch and see" Olivia answered with a devious smirk.

Olivia strutted over to where Munch was standing still trapped in his misery. She sidled up to his side wrapping one arm around his waist and the other around his neck cupping the back of it firmly. If Munch was surprised to see her and her arms around him he either didn't show it or didn't have time because the next thing he knew Olivia was dragging his head down to hers and latching onto his lips with her own in sweet seductive kiss. John Munch was stunned. He was kissing Olivia Benson, or more like she was kissing him. Before he could get his brain to cooperate and return the kiss she had pulled away.

"I'm sorry I'm late baby. There was a last minute meeting" Olivia cooed at John ignoring the look of shock from the woman standing in front of them.

"That's ok sweetie. I'm sure you'll make it up to me tonight" John grinned back catching on to the game the two were now playing.

"Hmmm, I think arrangements can be made" she said seductively stroking the side of his face.

The woman coughed loudly bringing the attention from the two over to her. She had a scowl on what otherwise would of been a pretty face of a woman in her late forties.

"I'm sorry. Marie this is Olivia Benson my, ah, girlfriend. Olivia this is Marie, my ex-wife and her husband Daniel." John said wrapping an arm around Olivia's waist. He normally wouldn't feel this insecure running into anyone of his ex-wives but he was still bitter with the adultery that happened within his marriage. And it didn't hurt for his ex wife to think that he had moved on and with such a beautiful woman like Olivia.

After a few minutes of small talk Olivia and John made their way back over to where Elliot, Fin and Lake stood their mouths hanging open at the scene that had just witnessed.

"Holy Shit Liv. That was classic." Lake laughed raising his beer glass in her direction.

"Yeah, well no one messes with my boys. I would do that for anyone of you" Olivia said accepting the beer that Elliot handed her. His fingers brushed over hers as she took the glass from his hand and 

her heart raced from the fleeting touch. She quickly turned away from him afraid that he would see how much his small touches affected her. _He is not coming home with me, I don't care how much he needs it or how much I do_, she told herself.

Several beers later and after some great laughs Olivia decided she needed to head home. She had already stayed past her one drink limit and now needed to execute her escape plan.

"Ok guys. It's past my bedtime. I'm going to head home" She said grabbing her purse and throwing some money on to the table.

"I'll take you home" Elliot quickly offered standing up.

"It's fine El. I can make it, I haven't had that much to drink" She hoped he could hear the warning she was giving him in her voice.

"Still it's late and you really shouldn't be walking alone at night"

Olivia knew she was trapped. If she insisted that she could get home on her own she knew Elliot would persist which would likely turn into a scene in front of their co-workers, besides Elliot taking her home was perfectly natural, if he hadn't offered that would of caused suspicion amongst the detectives at the table. But Olivia was afraid that she would cave if he asked if he could stay. _I won't let him pass the door_.

Olivia pulled her keys out of her bag and opened the door spinning around quickly to stop Elliot from gaining entry. She placed a hand on his chest and shook her head.

"I told you Elliot, no more. I'm done. This is too fucked up, even for me." She watched his eyes as they clouded over like a storm rolling in. She knew he was hurt that she was denying him this but if she didn't get out now she knew she never would.

"Please Liv. I need this. I...it helps me"

"You have a wife who should be helping you, not me."

"It's not the same. It's you. Its how I feel with you."

Olivia felt the tears press from behind her eyes as she bit her bottom lip hard to keep them away. She hated him for what he was doing to her. He didn't understand how this truly was breaking her. Every morning when he would jump out of her bed and leave before she woke was slowly killing her.

"I know in your head you have justified that what we're doing is not wrong El, but it is. If Kathy was doing this what would you do?" Olivia asked tears splashing onto her cheeks.

Elliot's heart ached to see her cry. And what he hated more than anything was knowing he was the one causing it. It was true that in the beginning he had told himself that it was nothing more than two friends comforting each other after a bad day but he couldn't deny that there were definite feelings now involved. And now not only was he coming over on a bad day but any night he could. He wanted to be with her. All the time. There was only one problem with that and her name was Kathy.

"I don't know how I would feel if Kathy was doing what we're doing," he let out a small laugh, "probably a bit relieved."

"You don't mean that El" she whispered, slight hope seeping into her chest.

"I don't know what I mean anymore. You're right this is fucked up. But I need it too much to give it up. I need you." Elliot took a step closer to Olivia only for her to take a step back and shake her head at him.

"I have a date tomorrow night El." She watched as he clenched his jaw and fist. She didn't know why she told him about her date maybe in hopes that he would accept that what they had was over and maybe a small part of her wanted him jealous just like she was jealous of his wife.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter who El. What matters is that our little messed up thing ends right now. You're my best friend Elliot, and God, I would do anything for you, but I will not let myself get hurt because of you. It's not the same as when we first started this. Things changed, it wasn't meant to be like this"

He nodded. Feelings. They were there. As long as there are emotions there would always be problems and problems usually led to someone getting hurt. He didn't want to hurt Olivia but he didn't want her with someone else in what he considered _their _bed. He needed to sort his home life out and quickly before Olivia moved on.

"Night Olivia" He said as he walked away.

Olivia closed the door and slid down against it sobbing, pain seeping into her chest. He walked away just like she had asked. So why did it hurt so much to see him leave?

**A/N: More about Liv and El's little thing in the next chap. It will clear up some questions too. Please Review. Pretty please with a cheery on top!!**


	2. Explanations

**A/N: See, it didn't take me long to update. Hope you guys like the story. Thanks to those who reviewed. I truly love it when I check my e-mail to see it full of reviews (again, I know exactly how sad I sound).**

Olivia spent the better part of her morning avoiding Elliot. She had only spoken a handful of words to him and only when completely necessary. She could feel his eyes on her as she worked on her DD-5 and desperately wanted to run from the room and cry. Elliot noticed her hand that was holding her pen tremble under his intense gaze he was just about to ask her to join him on the roof so they could talk when ADA Casey Novak walked into the squad. Olivia looked up at her relief flooding her eyes.

"Hey Case, let's go grab lunch" Olivia stood up quickly grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair.

Casey saw the look on her friends face and shot a quick look over at her partner, he looked disappointed by Olivia's invitation to lunch but there was something else on his face that she could not place.

"OK sure. You coming Elliot?" Casey asked looking at the handsome male detective.

"He can't. He has a lot of work to do" Olivia jumped in before Elliot even had the chance to open his mouth. Olivia shot him a look that told him that he better not argue with her. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Liv's right. I have stuff to do" He said none too convincingly.

Casey just gave him a sympathetic smile as she and Olivia made their way out of the precinct.

Casey glanced at Olivia as she pushed her food around on her plate. She had only had a few bites and was now using the age old tactic of moving her food around her plate to make it seem she was eating. They had been at the diner now for twenty minutes and all they had discussed was silly mundane things. Finally Casey had enough.

"What's up with you?"

Olivia thought about not telling Casey but the truth was she desperately wanted to talk to someone and Casey was a good friend so she bit the bullet.

"I've been sleeping with Elliot" Olivia barely managed to get out.

Casey dropped her fork with a clatter onto her plate, she was stunned. She knew that Olivia and Elliot were close but she truly did not think her friend would cross the line. Not with her partner and certainly not with a married man.

"Liv, what the hell..."

"I don't know. It's all just so fucked up"

"You have been having sex with Elliot Stabler? Your married partner?" she asked in disbelief.

Olivia looked at her gave out a small laugh. "No. I said we have been sleeping together."

"Yeah that's what I said" Casey looked at her confused at the circle they were talking in.

"No. I said we've been sleeping together. As in just sleeping. No sex, no kissing, not even any touching. Well, no intentional touching."

Casey looked at her friend like she had grown another head. She had no idea what Olivia was talking about.

"I don't get it."

"Join the club. I have been in it for two months now and I still don't know what is going on."

Olivia wiped away a few frustrated tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. Maybe talking to Casey was not such a good idea after all. If Olivia didn't understand what she and Elliot were doing how could she possible expect anyone else?

"How did this even start?"

"Remember the Fraiser case a couple of months ago? Well, it kind of messed with Elliot's head and well, after we closed the case he showed up at my apartment..." Olivia paused remembering the night so clearly in her head. How shocked she was to see him at her door at two in the morning and how even more surprised she was when he asked if he could stay the night. But that was nothing to how stunned she was when he climbed into bed with her careful to put distance between them, "I let him in and next thing I know where a sleep in my bed. We laughed about it in the morning, said that it was a one off thing. But it didn't stop Casey. It started happening to often. A few times a week. The last time was last week, in the morning I said that it couldn't happen anymore."

Olivia watched her friend closely as she digested the information she had just received. Olivia was hoping that Casey could give her some miracle advice that would make everything ok and make the dull ache in her heart stop.

"What happened to make you put an end to it?"

Olivia froze "What?"

"Well something must have happened. I mean two months, come on. You were obviously somewhat comfortable with what was going on, so for you to suddenly put a stop to things something must have happened. So tell me."

Olivia bit her bottom lip and looked down at the plate of food in front of her. She didn't want to tell Casey the truth. Not yet. Not when she still needed to sort things out in her own head. She glanced up at her friend who was staring at her with intensity.

Olivia let out a long sigh. "The last night we were together...he ah...he held my hand. The whole night, Casey. He just held my hand. I've never had that, you know. A man who wanted something so innocent from me."

Casey reached across the table and took her friends hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "He's not yours Liv. He's not yours to hold hands with" She said gently.

Olivia nodded more tears pooling in her eyes. "I know. That's why I couldn't do it anymore. Because soon hand holding won't be enough. It still hurts Case. It hurts so much."

Olivia and Casey walked back into the precinct forty-five minutes later. Olivia felt a little bit better having had the chance to speak to her friend. She was still no closer to moving on from her feelings for Elliot but she was hopeful that with time she could find someone to fill the void. Maybe even her date tonight.

"See ya Liv. Have fun with you know who tonight." Casey smirked as she walked out.

Elliot's head snapped up at Casey's comment. He knew she was referring to Olivia's date but he was holding onto a small shred of hope that she had made up a date to keep him from coming over. Hearing Casey and seeing the smirk on her face was like a child finding out there was no Santa Claus. She really was serious when she told him no more sleep over's. All hope of keeping Olivia to himself was flying out the window. A suddenly he was mad. Mad at himself but especially mad at her. She had given him false hope. She had led him to believe that she needed him just as much as he needed her. Now it was all becoming so clear, she only needed him until another man could step in and take his place in her life.

Elliot stood up from his chair and marched over to the lockers where Olivia was placing her purse away he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into Interrogation Room 1 slamming the door behind him with such force that the two-way window rattled.

Kathy Stabler walked into the precinct relatively unnoticed just in time to see her husband drag his partner roughly out and into a small room by her arm. She quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed satisfied that there were no curious looks her way she followed her husband and the woman she had come to secretly despise. Kathy had always been envious of her husband's relationship with his partner they had a connection that she just did not get. She learnt early on in their partnership not to bring up Olivia or act insecure about his relationship with her as it always turned into an all out war in their home. She watched closely behind the window, noticing the intercom to her left she turned it on to a low setting so not to be heard by anyone walking by. She did not feel any guilt at what she was doing, she was running on fear that here worst nightmare was true.

"Fuck Elliot! That hurt" Olivia cried rubbing her hand over where he had grabbed her knowing she would be bruised in the morning.

"Why are you doing this?" He paced around the small room like a caged animal.

Olivia could feel the anger seep from him and fill the room like toxic gas. She started for the door to leave but he was on her before she even made it half way there, grabbing her and pushing her up against the wall. Olivia let out a gasp as her back came into contact with the cold wall behind her.

"Elliot stop. Stop it now" She whispered. She was afraid that someone would walk in and see what was going on, there would be no way they could explain their way out of this.

"Answer me." He leaned in impossible close to her.

Olivia took in a shaky breath and shook her head. "No Elliot. You can't treat me like this."

Elliot pushed himself away from her and stalked across to the other side of the room. "I can't treat you like this? How about the way you treat me, huh? You are fucking with my head Olivia. You let me into your bed only to kick me out once you got bored. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's why you have such a huge turnover of men in your life."

Olivia could put up with a lot of shit from him but he crossed the line when he brought up her past relationships. She stormed over to him put her hand up and slapped him as hard as she could across his cheek feeling a slight sense of satisfaction as her red handprint appeared on his cheek.

"You. Fucking. Bastard. How dare you. You're calling me a whore? I'm not the married man sleeping in a bed with another woman. Don't you dare question my morals Elliot Stabler. I have more morals then you. I'm the one who put an end to us. Me. You would be quiet happy to sleep with me leaving your poor little wife none the wiser."

Elliot felt the bile rise in his throat. He hated that she was right. He could have carried on their little thing for years quiet happily and Kathy would never have known. He sat down at the table placing his head in his hands shame consuming him. Olivia wasn't the whore, he was. Everything she said was true. Olivia saw the way he slumped into the chair and her heart immediately went out to him. As mad as she was that he had called her the one thing she found most degrading to a woman he was still her best friend and the man she loved. She walked over to him and placed her hand tentatively on his shoulder giving it a soft squeeze he flinched under her touch causing Olivia to jerk her hand away. He looked at her tears swimming in his sea blue eyes.

"Oh El. Please don't make this hard" She sat down in the chair next to his taking both his big hands in her small delicate ones. She rubbed her thumbs soothingly over the tops of his hands.

"I'm so sorry Livvy. I'm so sorry"

Olivia wiped a hand across his cheek where one tear had landed. She slowly dragged her hand from his cheek and down to his lip swiping her thumb over his bottom lip becoming completely absorbed by the feel of him under her hand. She had never touched him like this and it felt so utterly intimate.

"I wish you were mine" she said quietly in trance like state her hand still roaming over his face. Elliot reached out and took her hand away from his face but not before placing a small kiss in the palm of her hand.

"So do I Liv"

Olivia snapped out of her stupor and quickly jumped up and away from him; Elliot was startled by her sudden movement. He stood up to face her but she put her hands out in front of her preventing him from moving any closer.

"No El. I meant what I said. We can't keep turning to each other. You have to let me go" she pleaded.

"What if I can't?"

"Then we can't work together anymore. I don't want to work with anyone but you El so don't make me ask for a partner change."

Elliot knew she was not giving him an empty threat; she had left him once before when they had become to close, he would not risk her walking away again.

He nodded his understanding. "I promise to stay away for the time being Liv. Just long enough for me to sort my personal life out."

"Don't do it El. Don't walk away from your family because of me."

"When Kathy left me you're the one who told me that people don't walk away from families they walk away from marriages. That's what I'm going to do. I'm not walking away from my children only my marriage."

Olivia just shrugged her shoulders in defeat. She didn't know what she thought anymore. She didn't want to be the cause of his children not having their father at home but she also knew that his heart wasn't in his marriage anymore.

"You do what you feel is right for you and your children Elliot. Don't make it about me or about us."

Elliot knew that she was feeling guilty about the failure of his marriage but the truth was it was doomed from the moment he agreed to move back home. Since the moment Kathy had told him she was pregnant he had almost been on auto pilot of what a good husband should do. But all the effort in the world could not breathe life into his dead marriage. He had wanted it to work for his children; he had always believed that children deserved to have two loving parents, it was only in the past two months that he realised that the two parents didn't need to be married to have a happy child.

Kathy felt her world start to spin unbelievable out of control. She had just heard of her husband's affair with his long term partner and that he had intentions of leaving her. She knew that their marriage was rocky but she never believed he would be the one to walk out on her. She wiped away the tears and quickly fled the precinct. By the time she made it home her sadness and turned to full blown fury. _Tonight,_ she thought, _just wait until he gets home_.

**A/N: Things are only just starting, there will be plenty more drama to come. Reviews, gotta love 'em.**


	3. Tears In Queens

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I promise to try to update every couple of days. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!**

Three Weeks Later

Elliot was merely existing at the moment. His life consisted of working and sleeping. He was amazed at how quickly his life had spiralled out of control. The night he went home to talk to Kathy had truly turned into a saga, one he hoped he would never have to relive. He and Kathy had spent hours yelling that night, hashing out all their problems and problems of the past. He tried with no success to convince Kathy that he and Olivia had never had sex only shared her bed. He gave up on trying to convince her when she threatened him with taking their children away from him. In the end he had grabbed what clothes he could fit in a suitcase and left to go to his brother's apartment. He found some consolation in the fact that the divorce papers from his earlier separation with Kathy were still valid and only required minor adjustments to include Eli in the custody arrangements resulting in the divorce to be finalised early next week. But nothing could offer him comfort with Olivia. She had barely spoken with him since their talk in the interrogation room. When he had tried to get her alone to talk she had brushed him off saying that she didn't have time and since then still apparently had no time. She had found every excuse under the sun not to spend time alone with him even resorting to partnering up with Fin on three cases that had come in. If anyone had thought anything of it they had not dared to mention it to him. He was desperate to talk to her, he wanted her to know that he had left Kathy and would like to see if he and she had a chance of being something but she was stonewalling him on his every move.

Elliot looked up as Olivia walked in from another call she had taken with Fin, she was laughing at something Fin had whispered in her ear. Elliot watched as she looked at Fin and shook her head and smiled biting her lip to keep from letting her smile to take over her face. Elliot knew that smile. It was the one she had when something naughty was said or implied. She turned away from Fin her eyes locking onto Elliot's the smile falling instantly from her face. She lowered her eyes and made her way over to her desk ignoring the feel of his eyes boring into her. She hated doing this to him but this was the only way she knew how to pull away. She hadn't asked what had happened between him and Kathy after he said he was going to sort out his home life but she had doubts anything had changed. She had sneakily asked Munch and Fin if they had heard anything but they could offer no information, she was sure if there had been any change in his marital status he would slip the information to them as a way for her to find out. Olivia had all but given up hope on him.

She chanced a glance at him from her lowered lashes. Her heart felt that familiar twinge of hurt when she saw the defeated look on his face as he shuffled his paperwork around on his desk. She so desperately wanted to talk to him like they used to do in her bed but she was to stubborn to open 

up. She knew he wanted to know who she had gone on a date with; Fin had told her a few days after her date that he was fishing for information. She cringed now when she thought of her date and the disaster that had turned out to be. She did what Olivia Benson did best and that was trying to forget by having sex. She supposed she should be grateful that her date was with Trevor Langan and not some random guy who could have taken her retraction of invitation for sex not well. Still she still felt embarrassed her actions that night.

Elliot stood up and grabbed her suit jacket from the back of his chair. "I'm in court for the rest of the day. Catch with Munch."

Olivia didn't look up but she acknowledged what he said with a slight nod. Elliot sighed at her lack of response and walked out wondering how long they could go at this pace.

Olivia felt a sense of relief wash over her at his departure she found it all to time consuming to give him the cold shoulder, all the years they had worked together she had never outright ignored him.

By 4:30 Olivia was sick to death of paperwork and started praying that a call would come in. She scolded herself for wishing that, no calls meant no one was hurt and that ultimately was her goal as detective. She looked up as Elliot's desk phone started ringing, glancing around to see if anyone else would go for it and seeing everyone to consumed in their own work she reached across to grab it.

"Manhattan SVU, Detective Benson speaking"

"'Livia?"

"Yeah...who's this?"

"It's Lizzie. Is my dad there?"

"No sweetie he's in court all afternoon. Is everything ok?" Olivia asked her voice softening.

"Ahhh..I can't get hold of Maureen or Katie and Mom is in a surgery...umm...I kind of need a ride"

Olivia heard the younger of the Stabler girls voice crack. Her heart immediately jumped into her throat.

"Lizzie has something happened? Are you ok?"

"No...I ah...I just need a ride. I'm at this mall out in Queens"

"Lizzie, just stay where you are. I'm on my way, ok. Stay in the mall I'll call you once I get there."

Olivia quickly took down the details of the mall Lizzie was at and hung up the phone. She grabbed her jacket of the back of her chair and made her way to the captain's office.

"Cap? I just got a call from Lizzie Stabler she's stuck out at some mall in Queens. Is it ok if I go get her? I'll be as quick as I can."

Cragen nodded his head. "Straight back Olivia. I know how distracted you can get in a mall."

Olivia smiled, "Jeez it was one time. You are never going to let me forget are you?"

Don shook his head and smiled as Olivia made her way out of the office.

Olivia quickly found a car space in the multi level car park. She made sure to take note of where she was parked and quickly headed for the elevator to take her into the mall. Once inside she dialled Lizzie's cell phone and arranged to meet her at Cheshire Bookstore.

Lizzie waited anxiously for Olivia to arrive she was chalking this up to be the most horrible day of her whole twelve years of life. All she wanted to do was go home and have a cry.

"Lizzie!"

Lizzie turned around and saw the worried face of her dad's partner walking quickly to her. The tears Lizzie had been holding back came rushing out at the sight of her. She quickly walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Olivia asked stroking her hair lovingly.

"I...I was with...m my friends...and we...all got in a... fi fight...and they left me" Lizzie sobbed soaking Olivia's shirt with her tears.

Olivia felt relief sweep through her body. On her way over she had started to imagine the most horrendous things that could have happened and how she would have to tell Elliot that his worst fear had come true.

"Oh baby, it's ok. Shhh, it's ok" Olivia soothed walking them out of the mall.

Olivia pressed the button on the elevator to take them back to her car. She was so engrossed with calming Lizzie down she didn't pay any attention to the man that hopped on the elevator with them or that he was now following them to her car.

Olivia had just pulled her keys from her purse when she felt Lizzie being grabbed out of her arms; she turned quickly to see a man hold a knife firmly against Lizzie's neck. Olivia felt her heart stop and then beat again so hard that her chest ached.

"Please take my purse and my car, but please let her go" Olivia pleaded. She couldn't bring herself to look at Lizzie she knew that she had to stay focused and Lizzie's whimpering had turned to hysterical sobs. Olivia tried to take in as much detail of the man as she could. _Six foot, brown wavy hair, hazel eyes, glasses, no tattoos or visible markings, jeans, dark blue coat._

"I don't want your purse or your car, I want you" he said in an eerily calm voice. Olivia felt her heart sink. So much for hoping for a simple mugging.

"Let the girl go and I'll go with you" Olivia tried to keep her voice calm her main goal was to get Lizzie out of harm's way and then work on saving herself.

The man shook his head and let out a small laugh. "Do you thing I'm stupid Detective Benson? No, she's coming with us."

Olivia felt herself shudder at the use of her name. She tried desperately to think if she knew him but was drawing a blank.

He grabbed the keys from her hand and dragged an unwilling Lizzie to the trunk of the car. He opened it and with one quick movement placed her in the trunk. Olivia quickly looked around for any sign of help and felt defeated when she saw no one in sight. The man quickly walked over to her and made a grab for her. Instinct kicked in and she automatically jerked away from his grasp.

"You get in there or I take the girl and do the most unimaginable things to her" he threatened putting the knife once again to the sobbing girl's throat. Olivia took in a shaky breath but made a move to the trunk of the car letting her eyes sweep one last time across the vacant car park, seeing no way out she nodded and hopped into the trunk wrapping her arms protectively around Elliot's daughter vowing to herself she would not let anything happen to her.

She felt her own tears fill behind her eyes as the man closed the trunk. _God, please let us get out of this alive._

**A/N: I think it's going to get a bit dramatic in the coming chapters. Let me know if you have any ideas. Reviews are wonderful and great motivators!**


	4. Finding Out

**A/N: Ok here's the next chapter. Updated sooner than I thought cause I was a little sneaky and wrote half of this at work. Ssshhh, don't tell ;)**

Elliot walked over to his locker slamming his fist against it in frustration; it had taken the jury 2 hours to deliberate only to return with a not guilty verdict. He walked over to his desk fully intending to unleash some of his anger out on his partner. His fist balled when he noticed her absence. He glanced at his watch noticing that it had only just gone 6.30pm knowing that that was early for his partner to leave for the day. _She probably wanted to get out of here before I returned_, he thought bitterly. Not that he could blame her; if she had been around she would have been on the receiving end of his wrath.

He looked up to see the captain walk out of his office glancing at his wrist watch and then over to him.

"Stabler, where's your partner. She should be back by now." he grumbled marching over to where Elliot stood by his desk.

"How the Hell should I know. I just came from court"

"You mean you haven't spoken to her?"

Elliot shook his head and let a short sarcastic laugh. If only his captain knew that him, talking and Liv was an inconceivable thing at the moment.

"Olivia got a call from Lizzie asking her to come pick her up from the mall. Olivia took off from here almost two hours ago," Cragen explained again looking down at his watch.

Elliot quickly whipped out his cell phone cursing himself for turning it off for court instead of putting it on silent. He turned it back on only to receive a message letting him know that he had fifteen missed calls from his youngest daughter and two voice messages from Olivia. He dialled the number to retrieve his messages and listened to the voice of the woman who was putting him through hell.

"_Hey El it's me. Look I got a call from Lizzie. She's uh, stuck out at some mall in Queens, I'm on my way out there now. I'll swing by your place to drop her off if no one is home I'll just bring her back to the station. Ok. See ya."_

Elliot could hear the hesitation in her voice as she spoke and hated that something as simple as leaving a voice message caused her such angst. Her second call was nothing but a short hostile message filled with curses as to why he was not answering his phone. He couldn't help but smile at the filthy words that exploded from her beautiful mouth.

He hit speed dial 1 on his phone and waited patiently for her to pick up; it rang for a good minute before eventually going to her voice mail. He left a quick message thanking her for picking up Lizzie and that it would be fine to bring her back to the station. He sat down at his desk and made himself busy as he waited for Olivia and his daughter to arrive.

An hour and a half later Elliot glanced at his cell phone to see if he had missed any calls. He was surprised that Olivia and Lizzie still had not shown up at the precinct. He cocked his head to the side wondering what could have happened to them. He had spoken briefly to Kathy last night and she had explained that she would be in surgery all afternoon there for allowing Lizzie to spend the afternoon and early evening with her friends, Dickie was to be spending the night at a friend's place and little Eli was going to be with Kathy's mother. He thought for a moment before dialling the number of his one time home. It rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kathy, it's me. Is Lizzie there?" Elliot asked stretching one arm up above his head.

"No I told you she is at a friend's, I'm about to go pick her up now" Kathy was frustrated that he could not remember something as simple as one of his child's plans.

"Are you sure she is there? Liv apparently got a call to go pick her up at the mall when Lizzie couldn't get a hold of me or you"

"Look I'll call you back. Let me just call her friend and see what is going on."

Kathy hung up the phone and Elliot patiently waited for her return call, he wasn't worried about Lizzie knowing that if she was with Olivia she would be in safe hands, what he was worried about was having to thank Olivia for helping out his family once again knowing that she would probably throw any apology he gave her back in his face. He let out a frustrated puff of air and decided to call Olivia's home phone thinking that she may have taken her there for him to collect her from. He quickly dialled the number. It rang only a handful of times before her answering machine picked up letting him know she was not there.

He was about to try her cell again when it rang. He looked at the screen to see that it was Kathy calling him back.

"Hey, was she there?"

"No Elliot she wasn't. Apparently the girls all got in a fight and they left Lizzie buy herself in the mall. Look Elliot, I'm really worried." Kathy's voice wavered as she explained what she had just learned from her daughters so called best friend.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's with Olivia, maybe Olivia took her out to try and cheer her up"

"Well Elliot I'm not exactly happy that my daughter is running around town with your mistress" Kathy huffed.

Elliot could feel his blood start to boil at the mention of him and Olivia sleeping together. He has heard about it for years from not only his wife but also fellow cops and it was starting to wear thin.

"I already told you I'm not sleeping with Liv, ok. I was spending a few nights there and nothing ever happened" he seethed down the line.

"Whatever Elliot. Find my daughter and get her home right now!"

Before he had a chance to correct her by saying 'our' daughter she had slammed the phone down. He was just about to call her back when Cragen came out of his office with a concerned look on his face. Elliot snapped his phone closed and walked over to his captain.

"Cap what's the matter?"

"I just got a call from the 2-4. Seems a patrol car just found Olivia's car abandoned down by the Hudson River piers," Elliot felt his head instantly start pounding into what he knew would turn into a stress induced migraine, "her purse and cell phone where in the car. So was your daughters."

Elliot felt his knees start to buckle at what his captain was telling him. He had always mentally tried to prepare himself for the day when something would happen to Olivia. He had come close to losing her with Gitano but that was different from this. He was with her when that happened almost as if his being there had prevented her death. Him not with her when she needed him most chilled him to the core. And worst of all was his baby girl. Over the years he had played out the scenario of how he would react when a police officer knocked on his door to deliver bad news like he had done so many times in the past but in all his visualizations he had never gotten past the words spoken by said officer as to how he would react. He could feel everything closing in around him. His Lizzie and his Liv. Gone. In trouble. Together.

"Lizzie's with Liv. Liv would never let anything happen to her" Elliot mumbled.

Cragen looked towards Munch and Fin who had heard the whole thing, worry now etched on their faces.

"We have a CSU team heading to the mall and the pier. There are cameras at the mall, they should shed some light on something" Cragen said placing a gentle hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"Liv would never let anyone hurt Liz. Never. Never." Elliot muttered lost in his own distraught world.

Cragen knew he had no hope of getting Elliot to think clearly so he left him to console himself with his own reassurances of Olivia's dedication to the Stabler family. He turned to Munch, Fin and Lake and orded them to the crime scene and mall telling them not to return until they had answers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia looked around the damp and darkened room. She tried to sit up but soon realised that she was handcuffed to a pole in the middle of a large empty room. She tried to gather her thoughts as to how she ended up there. _Man with knife, trunk, phone call...Oh my God Lizzie_. She looked around frantically for Lizzie her heart beating wildly in her chest. She hated herself for falling asleep and losing sight of her. As much as she tried to prevent it tears started to fall from her eyes. She had lost Elliot's daughter. She had failed him. How would she ever face him again knowing that she was the cause of his missing daughter? Olivia started to sob hard as her tears rained down her face. _God, please if something has happened to her just let me die too._ In all the shitty situations Olivia had been in she had never wished for her own death but there was no way she wanted to be alive if that meant having to tell the man she loved that she was the cause of his child's death.

Her sobs where interrupted by the screech of n opening door. Light flooded in causing her to squint against the bright intrusion. Her heart thumped rapidly at what she saw.

**A/N: Reviews ??**


	5. The Collector

**A/N: Hey I look I updated so soon... Hope you guys enjoy. Next chapter in going to be rated M hope you guys don't mind but it's going to focus on the kidnapping.**

Elliot had finally got his act together after a couple of hours to start an inquiry into his partner and daughters disappearance although he was not officially on the case. Munch and Fin had not returned to the precinct with any leads so Elliot was left to do whatever investigation work he could from the squad room. He had sent a squad car to go pick up Kathy and bring her down unwilling to leave the precinct in case news came through. He knew Kathy must have been expecting the worst when he called and informed her that a car was on its way to pick her up but he did not want to give her the news over the phone.

_Olivia's date_, Elliot thought. He still had no clue as to whom she had a date with and at the moment everyone was a suspect. Just as he was running this thought through his head Casey walked in looking baffled.

"Is it true? I heard that something has happened to Liv and Lizzie" Casey asked coming over to Elliot tears in her eyes.

Elliot still had not said the words out loud. It was as if voicing them would make it real. If he could not tell a friend about Lizzie and Liv how would he ever tell the Mother of his child?

Elliot swallowed the lump that had taken up residency in his throat as he looked at Casey. This was his job he did it every day, he had to pull it together, if not for himself for his two missing girls.

He nodded his confirmation to Casey's question as she flung herself in his arms and cried. Elliot put his arms around the blonde woman in his arms and gently stroked his hands over her back in a soothing motion. He knew Olivia and Casey had become close over the years and it hurt him to see the effects her disappearance was having on the people in her life. Everybody loved Olivia, it was no secret she was everyone's favourite.

"Casey, who did Liv go on a date with the other week?" He asked pulling himself out of her tight embrace. Casey wiped at the tears on her face and sniffled.

"It was Trevor. Trevor Langan"

Elliot's fists clenched at his sides. What the hell was Olivia thinking going out with him? He was the enemy. She had said so herself when he and she had interrupted a date Trevor was having with Alex years ago.

Elliot got a hold of himself just in time before the captain came walking out of his office.

"Munch, Fin and Lake are heading over to TARU to go over some tapes. Not much was found over at the crime scene" He said before turning away and heading back to his office.

It was now 6 hours since the disappearance and it had been officially labelled a kidnapping. Munch and Fin had returned to the station with some disappointing footage from the parking garage that did show the kidnapping but not the face of the perp. Elliot sat with his face in hands taking deep shaky breaths. Kathy had been taken back home in the company of a uniform officer after Elliot had broken the news to her about their daughter. Elliot had cried with her and made vow after vow to bring her home safely. He wasn't sure how much of the information she had taken in as she made no reference to the fact that Olivia was also missing. Elliot didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. The last thing he needed was for his entire unit to hear a jealous Kathy Stabler accuse his partner of their daughter's disappearance; but he still would have thought she would have had some reaction to the fact that Olivia and Lizzie were together. Maybe even take comfort in that. He knew he was. As much as he hated that his daughter was missing the fact that she was with Olivia gave him some sense of reassurance.

Elliot looked up as Lake came in followed closely by Trevor Langan. Elliot's earlier anger started to build again as the tall good looking man followed Lake to an interview room. He quickly stood and followed close behind Cragen following as well to listen to the interview from behind the glass mirror.

Lake eyed the lawyer in front of him. When his captain had asked him to go pick him up for questioning he was a bit surprised. He had not worked that many cases that involved Langan but from what he could tell he was a cocky arrogant man. He had no idea what would have possessed Olivia to agree to go on a date with him.

"So detective, are you going to start this interview or not?" Trevor asked running a hand through his hair.

Trevor Langan had no hesitation when the young detective showed up at his apartment and asked that he come down to the precinct for questioning. Rumours started flying around in the afternoon that Olivia Benson and the child of a fellow detective had gone missing and he knew it would only be a matter of time before he was questioned.

"You know Detective Benson personally, is that right?" Lake asked standing with his back up against the wall facing the man in front of him.

"Look me and Olivia had one date. I'll tell you anything you want to know about it"

Elliot clenched his jaw as Trevor mentioned his date with Olivia. He hated that she had gone out with him, especially after what had been said in the interrogation room. Cragen noticed the tense look coming from his detective. He had always had his suspicions about the relationship between his two best detectives and just when he thought he had enough evidence to confront them about a romantic relationship a third party always became involved. Last time it was Elliot's wife this time it looked to be Trevor Langan.

"How did the date go?"

"I like Olivia...it was going fine...until..." Trevor trailed off knowing what he needed to say next. He was a typical red blooded man and what had happened with him and Olivia did nothing to help his ego.

"What happened?" Lake asked coming to sit across from him.

"I took her back to her place. It was going along fine. We kissed and then we kissed some more, I, ah, suggested we move it into the bedroom..."

"Son of a bitch" Elliot slammed his fist into the concrete wall behind him. He knew something had happened on her date, _that's why she doesn't want to have anything to do with me._ He turned back to the window to see Lake press him further for more information.

"And? And what you do?"

"I didn't do anything...it was going fine. We were on her bed, you know, clothes were coming off...the next thing I know she was in tears telling me how she couldn't do it in 'their bed', so I left"

"Who's bed?" Lake questioned leaning in. A much as the situation was delicate he couldn't help but be intrigued by the private life of the very beautiful detective.

Trevor shook his head and licked his lips. Who knew he had to say but he also was reluctant to give out the information the very distraught Olivia had told him that night. Even though he knew he had no chance with the woman he still felt a sense of duty to her.

"Who's Bed? Who was she talking about?" Lake repeated.

_Don't say it, don't say it,_ Elliot chanted over and over again. As much as his heart leapt at her use of words now was not the time for it to become known that he has been having sleepovers at his partners.

"Her partner. Detective Stabler"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia's heart leapt when she saw Lizzie walk in the room. She imagined that this was what it was like for a mother just after giving birth. Taking in every detail and relishing in the fact that she was alive and before her. She was so swept up in her momentarily relief that she paid no attention to the man that stood next to her his hand on her shoulder guiding her into the room.

"Lizzie baby are you ok?" Olivia twisted as much as she could from her position on the floor to look at her face. She could see that she had been crying as her cheeks were red and splotchy. Noting that her clothing all seemed to be in order she let out a relieved breath.

Lizzie quickly looked at the man before answering. "I'm ok Livia." Her voice was so soft and broken that tears once again filled Olivia's eyes knowing that she was most likely to be forever scarred from this ordeal.

"Lizzie and I have been having a little talk, haven't we Lizzie?" The man said walking her over to a nearby chair and softly pushing her into it.

"What do you want?" Olivia yelled trying her best to sound fierce.

"Tell her Lizzie. Tell her what I told you."

Lizzie's own tears started up again as the man spoke as he leaned over for rope and started to tie her to the chair. Lizzie looked over at Olivia who had her gaze locked on hers. "Mr Todd is a collector," her voice was so soft Olivia had to strain her ears to hear, "he collects unique and rare things. He...he...he..." Lizzie couldn't speak anymore as she sobbed and hung her head her blonde hair falling and covering her face.

Olivia felt the vomit rise in her throat. She looked at the man and saw the crazed look in his eyes. She could deal with angry men any day of the week. With anger you could always talk the person down. But this man was crazy, you can't talk down crazy.

"Please, please don't hurt her. She's just a little girl" Olivia begged.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I told you I'm a collector. I like my collectables to be in mint condition" Mr Todd said taking a step over to where Olivia sat cuffed to the pole.

"Why would you want to collect her, a child?"

"It's not her that I'm adding to my collection."

Olivia felt her whole body go cold with fear as she looked at the man as he knelt down by side her gently stroking the side of her face.

"It's you."

**A/N: As if I was going to kill Lizzie!! I'm not that cruel. Reviews make me smile so send them my way. Cheers : )**


	6. Ineffectual

**A/N: So another update in a matter of hours... YAYYY me. I wanted to get this chap out of the way and start working on the rescue. Hope you enjoy.**

Olivia's fear tripled at his declaration. He wanted her, he had collected her. _Why?_

"Why? Why me? What's so special about me?" Olivia whispered.

"Ahhh, it took me awhile to figure out how you would be a rare collectable, but from the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you. I did my research on you Olivia. Women detectives are not that rare, but beautiful ones are. Then there's the fact that you work in the Special Victims Unit, and you yourself being the product of a special victim, all added to your rarity. I had to have you. I now I do."

Todd moved in closer to her running his hand over her shoulder and down her arms in appraisal of his new collectable. Olivia shuddered at his touch and tried to squirm away. In all her years as a detective she had never imagined that it would be used against her in such away. Todd stood up and moved across the room to a small shelf on the wall. Olivia watched as he turned around brandishing a knife. Her stomach churned as he walked back over to her stopping to lovingly pat Lizzie on the head who was watching the whole scene. Olivia could fell the vomit rise in her throat and didn't bother to try preventing her throw up from existing her mouth and landing messily on her jeans. Todd continued to move towards her crouching down when he was near.

"We need to restore you to your original condition" he said in a calm matter as he took the knife and started to cut away at her top. Olivia shot a look at Lizzie whose eyes widened in fear as Olivia was slowly stripped of her clothing. Lizzie knew enough from her father's job to fear what she knew was about to happen to Olivia.

Olivia turned her gaze away from the young girl finding the look in her eyes to unbearable to see. She had dreamed of being raped off course. You didn't work SVU for nine years and never have a dream of you own body being violated, but never did she dream that she would be raped in front of a child. And Elliot's child at that.

By now Todd was removing his own clothes humming a tune that Olivia couldn't quite place. He was down to his boxer shorts and moved to pull Olivia's legs causing her to fall down onto her back her arms stretched above her head where they were still cuffed.

"Please I'm begging you. Please don't do this in front of her" Olivia cried looking at Lizzie as she watched with horror filled eyes. Lizzie couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her, as horrifying as it was it was like her eyes were glued to Olivia and this man who was about to break her.

Todd ignored Olivia's pleas as he laid his body on top of her naked one running his hand up her stomach and to her left breast and gave it a squeeze. "So beautiful" he muttered removing his boxes with his free hand.

"Lizzie look away!" Olivia yelled at the young girl. Olivia hated to yell at her but she could see by the look in her eyes that Lizzie had almost gone into a state of shock and was taking short sharp breathes her eyes still glued to the two of them.

"LIZZIE!" She screamed again.

Freed of his boxes Todd roughly pulled Olivia's thighs apart. She used all the strength she had in her legs to keep them together but his strong upper body strength ultimately won out. Olivia winced in pain as her legs were splayed wide apart. Todd leaned his face close into hers and started to lick her face and neck. Olivia turned her face away and let out a loud scream of protest.

"SHUT UP!" Todd screamed back in her face punching her in her left cheek. As soon as he hit her he started to soothe her saw cheek with soft kisses. "I'm sorry my Love. I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear.

Olivia felt her breath hitch as he reached down between their two bodies. _This is it, _she told herself. She felt him fumble around down between were the sexes met and held back a sob.

"Fuck" Todd cursed his hand still fumbling down between them. Olivia chanced a look and almost laughed out loud with relief. Todd was trying with effort to place his flaccid penis within her without much success. He rocked his hips against hers mimicking the sex act in a desperate attempt to arouse his body. His hand brushed against her core resulting in Olivia tensing her inner muscles in protest almost making it impossible for any penetration from his limp member. Olivia thought she would never be so happy to have a naked man on her with the absence of an erection. Todd continued to rock against her letting out small grunts of frustration at his body's unwillingness to cooperate. Olivia shuddered each time he thrust against her causing his defective penis to brush against her core.

After five minutes of inadequate thrusting Todd got up grabbed his clothes and walked out of the room leaving a naked and greatly relieved Olivia lying on the floor. Olivia turned her attention to Lizzie who sat starring wide eyed at her. Olivia knew that the girl was probably in shock and scared at what she thought she had just witnessed.

"Lizzie sweetie? Lizzie look at me. I'm ok. I'm ok baby" Olivia called over to her as she tried to pull herself into a sitting position so she could draw her knees up to her chest to cover herself up. Lizzie just sat and stared at Olivia fear and shock in her eyes.

"Lizzie please talk to me"

"Hey Lizzie remember that time your dad, your sisters, your brother and you and me went up to the cabin in the middle of winter? Remeber? It was so cold Lizzie that we had to all sleep in the lounge room together for warmth. We told stories and jokes..."Olivia was trying desperately to get Lizzie to remember a happy moment if only for a little while till the reality of their situation crept back up on them, "You slept next to me that night Lizzie, and we laughed and giggled the whole night until your dad threatened to separate the two of us."

Lizzie looked at Olivia and let a small smile form on her lips at the memory. "I loved you so much that night Livvy... everything that was happening with Mom and Dad and the separation was so horrible. And you were there and Dad was so happy and he hadn't been happy for months, I never wanted to leave. I wanted it just to be us in that cabin forever"

Olivia eyes shown with tears at her words. "I have always loved you Lizzie. All you kids are so special to me. I love you all."

"I want my Dad" Lizzie sobbed.

"So do I baby. So do I"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cragen slammed his office door with such force that the plaques and pictures on the wall rattled their protest. Elliot winced as his superior marched over to stand behind his desk and take a seat glaring at him.

"What the Hell is going on Stabler?" Cragen barked.

"It's not how it seems" Elliot protested weakly.

"Well you better tell me how it is or so help me God..."

"We have been sleeping together," Cragen let out an agitated sigh, "but only sleeping together, as in just sleeping. We're not having sex. Never even kissed let alone crossed that line."

"You honestly think you haven't crossed any lines? For Christ's sakes Elliot you're married! And Olivia is your partner!" He said with astonishment.

"I know but I am in love with her. Kathy and I are getting divorced; she knows what's been going on. The divorce will be finalised next week. I don't know what to say to you...I am sorry but I'm not sorry about loving Olivia. I'll never be sorry for that." Elliot said looking his captain in the eye.

"You wait until your divorce is finalised before you start anything physical with her, you got that? You don't reduce her to the woman who is sleeping with a married man."

Elliot nodded his head and the captain waved him out of his office. He closed the door behind him and let out a sigh of relief. It could have gone so much worse. He could have been transferred to another precinct or even fired. He was not happy that his love life was now exposed but if it meant bringing Olivia and his daughter home he would confess all his sins.

Elliot looked at his watch it was now 3.30 am, ten hours since they went missing. His baby should be tucked safely in bed instead she was god knows where suffering at the hands of god knows who. For what seemed like the millionth time in the past ten hours Elliot prayed to the God who he so faithfully believed in to return his girls to him unharmed. He made his way up to the crib knowing that there was nothing else he could do tonight. He lowered his tired body onto the worn mattress of the bunk that Olivia had claimed as her own nine years ago and let his mind wonder to the past. He smiled to himself as he remembered a time up at the cabin in the middle of winter with his children and Olivia and fell asleep with his happy memories.

**A/N: So was that ok?? **


	7. Knowing

**A/N: Sorry it took a few days but here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Olivia opened her eyes and looked around the room trying to regain her bearings. Her eyes landed on Lizzie who was still tied to the chair and had her head hung to the side and appeared to be sleeping. Olivia watched the rise and fall of the young girls' chest relieved to see that she was indeed asleep and getting some respite from their hostile environment. Olivia was unsure of how long she had been asleep but figured it had to be several hours. She listened closely to noises above her and prayed that the kidnapper would not venture back down to have another shot at her.

Olivia had never in her life felt so helpless. She was handcuffed to a pole sitting naked in what appeared to be a basement with her partners' daughter. _This is my punishment for sleeping with Elliot, _she thought. It made perfect sense in her head. She deserved to be punished for her immoral acts though Lizzie didn't. She glanced at her and felt her guilt swirl through her exhausted body. Not only guilt for getting her involved with the kidnapping but for being the other woman in her father's life. All the nights that Elliot had spent at her place she never allowed herself to think of his children. Now sitting here in the cold damp basement with Elliot's youngest daughter Olivia was overwhelmed with her guilt. She had kept Lizzie's father away from her all those nights. The nights that he should have been home to kiss her good night Olivia had selfishly kept him in her bed for her own comfort. _Never again. Never again will I came between Elliot and his children. They need him more than me._

Olivia could feel the exhaustion lapping at her body as she tried desperately to fight it off. She shook her head back and forth trying to wake herself up. It was futile attempt as her eyes slowly lowered and blackness engulfed her. Her last thoughts were of Elliot and how when and if ever she got out of this she would walk away from him for good for the sake of his children.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lake came in holding a video cassette calling for the captain and who ever to came and view the new evidence her had uncovered. He popped the tape into the machine flicking on the television.

"We got nothing from the parking garage tapes, so I got the ones from the mall to see if anyone was following Olivia or Lizzie. And look what I got" Lake explained excitedly.

Lake and Cragen watched the tape closely. It showed Olivia walking briskly through the mall followed by a man that appeared to be unnoticed by Olivia as she made her way through the mall.

"Ok here it is. She goes into this book store. From this angle we can see that she meet up with Lizzie. See the guy still has his eye on her. Ok, so Liv and Lizzie leave and our guy still follows them...

Munch walked in the room and looked at what his colleague and Captain were watching. He squinted his eyes as he watched the footage.

"Can we get this over to TARU and see if we can get a close up of this guy?" Cragen asked rubbing a frustrated hand over his face.

Lake grinned. "Already have. And here's the print out." He handed the photo to the captain. Munch peered over the captains' shoulder and took in the photo.

"Hey, I know that guy!" Munch exclaimed running over to his desk and flipping through a small tattered note book.

Lake and the Captain looked at each other stunned.

"How do you know him Munch?" Don asked with frustration in his voice. Don was so tired he hadn't slept or eaten since he got the call about his missing detective who was like his own daughter and the fact that the quirky detective was not freely letting him know how he knew the one suspect they had was getting on his last nerve.

"I have to find my notes from the case...I have them somewhere" Munch muttered flipping open another note book and going through the pages.

Fin walked in to see the Captain and Lake hovering around his partner who was tearing through his desk. He walked over to them a coffee in his hand and his mind warped by his own sleep deprivation. He would never say it out loud but he had a soft spot for Olivia. She was not like a sister, which was how Munch viewed her, and he didn't have romantic feelings, but there was something special between them that he knew was of great value. Fin's heart ached for his 'baby girl', he smiled to himself at his nickname for her, he knew she would kick anyone's ass for calling her that but she quiet happily allowed him to use that term of endearment on her.

"Watcha' lookin' for?" Fin asked coming over to the group. Don handed him the print out of their suspect.

"We know him Fin. From a case. Only I can't remember his name" Munch said still furiously flipping through his notes.

Fin glanced down at the photo taking in the man. Although it was not a clear shot he could still make out the facial features of the man. Fin wrinkled his knows in concentration, trying to place the face of the man.

"I got it. He's that weird dude. Ya know the one, man. He collected crazy shit" Fin said moving over to his desk to also look for his notes from previous cases.

"That's right! We questioned him on that Sellers' case. His neighbour upstairs was raped" Munch said standing up.

"Was he a suspect?" Cragen asked

"No. It ended up being the victims' boyfriend. But this guy" Munch pointed to the photo "was weird. Even by my standards. He said he was a collector of rare things. Lived alone, loved showing off his collection to us."

"Here it is. Dwayne Todd."

"Get me everything you have on him. And go wake Elliot" Don barked out his orders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzie looked around the room for what seemed like the millionth time. Nothing had changed and she still had no way of loosening her ropes. She looked over at Olivia who lay naked across from her. Lizzie let out a small sob as the memory of that man on Olivia naked and pushing his body into hers. Olivia had told her that she was fine but Lizzie knew what she saw. All the words of reassurance from Olivia could never erase the sight and sound of her being raped by Todd. Lizzie knew Olivia was only trying to shield her from the truth so as to not frighten her but Olivia lying about what had happened to her frightened Lizzie more. She had heard her dad say enough times that a victim needed to accept what had happened to them in order to move on and heal. The thought of Olivia never healing from this scared her so much. Olivia was like another mother to her. Olivia had always told her that she could come to her with any problems so Lizzie was having a hard time in understanding why Olivia would be so reluctant to accept help even if it was from a twelve year old. _Dad will know what to do. When Dad finds us I will tell him what happened to Olivia and he will help her._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Elliot and Olivia were laying on a sunny beach. He smiled over at her taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss. She let out a soft sigh as his lips grazed her knuckles. His eyes wondered to her bikini clad body and he felt himself get hard. Olivia looked down at his growing erection and smirked at him. He gave a shy smile back as she rolled over and placed her long body on top of his. "Detective Stabler I think you have something I want" she whispered seductively into his ear. Elliot thrust his throbbing clothed cock up to her so she could feel exactly what she was after. _

"Hmmm Liv" Elliot mumbled.

Lake tried not to laugh as he shook the shoulder of the detective. Elliot again let out a small moan. Lake rolled his eyes and shook the man harder.

"Stabler! Wake up!"

Elliot's eyes sprang open and was immediately disappointed to not find himself half naked on a beach with his naked partner straddling his lap. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"What!" He grumbled.

"We think we have found the girls"

That was all it took to take away the thoughts of a very naked Detective Benson ridding him as he flew out of the room and down into the bullpen. With any luck he thought he would have his girls' home by the end of the day.

**A/N: Ok next chapter will have the rescue. YAY!! Olivia and Lizzie are coming home. We still have a bit to go and this will definitely be E/O. Remember reviews are great : )**


	8. Homecoming

**A/N: Here it is chapter 8. I don't really know how many more chaps this has, we will just see how out plays out.**

Noise. All she could hear was noise. It sounded like a stampeded and in her confused state of mind she almost called out to whoever was causing it to knock it off. Olivia didn't know how long it had been since Todd had left or even how long it was since Lizzie had spoken. Time seemed to have no relevance to her and she could barely keep her head up from sheer exhaustion. Her body ached from the awkward position she was in and she was so cold that her muscles had seized up. She was too tired to care anymore. Too tired to come up with some sort of plan for escape and too tired to maintain her dignity as she tried to find a more comfortable position in her naked state.

The door creaked open and Olivia flinched hoping that Todd hadn't returned with a jar of Viagra. She tried to turn to face the door but her arms screamed in protest so turned back away collapsing back to the floor. It didn't matter now anyway, she was tired of fighting. If Todd wanted to take her she wouldn't put up much of a fight.

"Olivia, Lizzie?"

Olivia closed her eyes cursing her delirious mind. She could have sworn she just heard her partner calling her name. She closed her eyes hoping to get lost in her delirium. She heard many footsteps enter the room and sighed in frustration. Others weren't meant to be a part of her hallucination. Just Elliot. All she needed was him. If only in her mind.

"Lizzie! Oh thank God" Elliot cried running over to his child. Lizzie opened her eyes wide when she saw her father. Elliot quickly began to remove her ties.

Fin was right behind Elliot but his attention was grabbed by the naked woman on the floor. He quickly went over turning her to face him.

"Fin?" Olivia mumbled as Fin lifted her head in his hands.

"It's ok baby girl. I gotcha" Fin whispered sweeping her hair out of her face.

All at once it hit her. She was lying naked on a dirty floor in front of what appeared to be half of the NYPD. All her senses then hit her at once. She was highly aware of the men in the room. Her eyes widened as she looked at Fin with shame in her eyes.

"Jesus Christ Fin, please don't let anyone see me like this" she begged clutching at his leather jacket.

Fin quickly nodded and whipped off his jacket to wrap around her naked body covering her completely. He removed the handcuffs and helped her stand up. Olivia's muscles were so sore that she promptly fell against Fin who wrapped his arms around her.

Elliot glanced over to see his partner but was unable to get a visual due to Fin hovering over her. He lifted his daughter into his arms. As much as he wanted to run over and check on Olivia his priority 

was his daughter. "Fin, we have buses outside waiting for them. Bring Liv out" Elliot called as he made his way up the stairs.

Fin scooped Olivia up into his arms and she buried her face in his neck shielding her face from the eyes of the other officers. "I don't want El to see me" she mumbled into his skin.

Fin looked down at the woman in his arms and felt the tears he had so carefully kept at bay since the whole ordeal began burn in the back of his eyes.

"It's ok baby. I won't let anyone see you" He soothed as they reached outside and he made his way over to a waiting ambulance.

Fin laid her down on the gurney were she was immediately loaded into the back of the bus. Fin quickly hopped in taking her hand in his as the EMT pulled the doors closed. Olivia closed her eyes against the harsh lighting in the ambulance. She was aware of Fins hand in hers and the cool leather of his jacket that covered her to mid thigh.

"OK honey, my names Doug. Let me just get this jacket off of you" the young male EMT explained reaching for the jacket.

"NO!" Olivia cried her eyes shooting open and her hands clenching the jacket at where the material met.

"I need to see if you have any injuries" Doug explained gently.

Fin looked at her thinking maybe it wasn't such a good idea that he had ridden with her.

"Livvy, I promise I won't look" Fin said looking her in the eye.

"It's not that...I just...I don't to do this" Olivia replied meekly. She sighed as she closed her eyes letting go of the jacket. "Just hurry up and do whatever."

Doug carefully removed the garment from her body making sure not to brush his hand against her bare skin. He quickly gave her body the once over happy to see no visible injuries. Though Fin had said he would not look he found himself looking at the naked body of his colleague and friend. His eyes quickly scanned her body looking for any physical injuries that he had not seen in the basement, his relief at seeing no injuries was short lived when his eyes landed on her upper thighs were he could clearly see bruising. His stomach knotted at the obvious. He squeezed her hand and leant down to her ear. "I won't let him get away with this Liv," he whispered.

Olivia opened her eyes and gave him a small smile while she reached up to him with her free hand to stroke his cheek, "Thank you Fin" she muttered before closing her eyes once again.

Elliot walked quickly down the corridor of St Anne's Hospital in search of his partner. It had been over forty five minutes since his daughter and Olivia had been brought in and though his daughter and been given a clean bill of health he had yet to hear of the condition of his partner. He had left Lizzie in the care of Kathy back in her hospital room saying that he was going to check on Olivia much 

to the annoyance of his soon to be ex-wife. He left the room hearing the muttering of Kathy saying that even with his own daughter in hospital he would still choose to be with Olivia.

Elliot quickly rounded the corner coming upon his captain, Fin, Munch and Casey. The captain looked warily at the group and shook his head and sighed. Elliot hurriedly walked up to them to get a full report on Olivia's condition.

"How's Liv?" He asked noting the lack of eye contact from the group. "What is it? What's going on?"

Fin walked over to the wall and leaned against it looking up to the roof. Casey looked down at her feet and gave a non committed shrug of her shoulders.

"For Christ's sake can someone give me some answers!?"

"She won't allow a rape kit" Cragen said quietly.

"Was she raped" Elliot whispered his brain becoming invaded with images of his beautiful partner being held down and raped by that crazy ass man.

"She ah...she had bruising...on her thighs Elliot" Fin supplied still looking at the roof.

"Let me talk to her. I'll get her to understand that she needs to have the rape kit." Elliot made for the door that led into her room but was quickly stopped by Fin's hand on his forearm.

"She don't wanna see you" Fin said with a raised eyebrow.

"What the Hell are you talking about" Elliot raged looking around the group and getting a lack of eye contact from anyone.

"She asked that you don't see her" Cragen said firmly and with a look that let Elliot know had no way in Hell of getting into see his partner as long as he was around. Elliot closed his eyes and clenched his fists at his side. He had no idea what he had done to cause Olivia to refuse him entry into her room. Did she not know that by keeping him from her during a time like this was going to kill him? All he wanted to do was scoop her into his arms and cry with her and thank her for keeping his daughter alive and safe. Elliot turned from the door his heart broken for the woman that lay just beyond his reach. If she would only let him he would love her and never let her go. He took a couple of steps away and turned back to the group feeling like an outsider to the ones who were allowed to be with her.

"See if she will let Melinda do the exam. She might feel more comfortable with her" he offered as he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia glanced at the IV noticing that it had come to an end. Thanking God she quickly pulled the needle out of her arm and got out of bed. She was thankful that Casey had the good sense to bring her in a change of clothes otherwise Olivia making her escape would have been all that much harder. She quickly got dressed in the darkness of her hospital room. Melinda had come in and tried to talk 

her into having a rape kit done, Olivia had tried to explain again for what seemed like the millionth time since she was wheeled into the hospital that she was not raped. Apparently she was none to convincing because she had heard the medical examiner tell her captain that she was in denial of what had happened to her. She had given her statement to Munch and as much as she hated to relive the horrendous experience explained how the 'rape' went down. Unfortunately her statement was a contradictory to Lizzie's who had cried in her dads arms about the horror of seeing Olivia being raped.

Olivia opened the door and stepped out into the hall just as she was thinking how lucky she was to find her friends gone Fin rounded the corner with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Whatcha think ya doin' Livia?" He asked shaking his head taking in her clothes and lack of hospital attire.

"I'm going home" she said matter of factly making her way down to the nurses' station.

Fin followed close behind trying to ascertain how much trouble he would be in with his captain if he didn't stop her from leaving. Cragen, Munch, Casey and Fin had decided that they were going to take it in turns to stay with Olivia through her stay at the hospital. Fin had volunteered first reluctant to leave her. No one had warned him that she would be a flight risk though.

"Hi, I would like to sigh out AMA" Olivia told the nurse at the station.

The nurse looked up from her files and smiled sweetly at her. "Honey, you're only in here over night. So why don't you go back to your room and your doctor will discharge you in the morning."

Olivia's raised one eyebrow at her and replied in her own sugary sweet voice. "I'm leaving. Right now. So either gives me the form to sign or when the morning nurse does her rounds it will look like you have lost one of your patients through the night."

The nurse huffed as she got up to retrieve the right paperwork for Olivia to leave.

"Liv, I can't let you do this" Fin said taking a hold of her arm and preventing her from signing.

"Fin, I have just been locked up in the basement of some mad man with my partner's daughter. All of which happened against my will. I'll be damned if I spend another minute in a place that I don't want to be."

Olivia held Fin's gaze waiting for him to back down and let go of her arm. She loved Fin and how he had been since she was rescued but she would take him down in an instant if he was going to prevent her from going home. Fin released his hold on the stubborn detective and gave her a small smile.

"I'm guessing you're gonna need a ride home"

"Yup. Good thing you're he, huh?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been five days since Olivia had left the hospital. When Fin had dropped her off she had told him she would be fine and that she was going to take Cragen up on his offer to take some time off. The first thing she did when she went into her apartment was disconnect her phone and place a post it note on her door for anyone who dared knock on it. As much as she loved the guys and Casey for wanting to be there for her she needed the time alone. She didn't want to talk or be comforted she wanted silence and sleep. She had slept almost the entire five days, only waking up for a couple of hours at a time. She thought that sleeping would be hard and plagued with nightmares but it was the opposite it was the only time she felt safe and disconnected from her own unsettling life. She knew that it probably was not the right way to recovery but for the time being it seemed to be working for her.

She had not heard from Elliot and though she did wonder about Lizzie she could not bring herself to place a call to him and enquire about her wellbeing.

Elliot stood outside Olivia's apartment for the third time in the five days that she had been home. He never had the nerve to knock though he so had wanted to. He stared at the post-it note

_I'm Fine_

_I Don't Want To Talk About It_

_Go Away_

He took in Olivia's cursive scrawl and her words. He was pretty sure the post-it was for him though he knew no one had been granted access into her apartment since she had come home. Tonight was different though. He needed to see her. He was not here for himself he was here for his daughter. Elliot's heart ached at the thought of his sweet daughter. Not a night had passed that she had slept more than an hour. She seemed to be getting worse, crying all the time and constantly asking for Olivia. Kathy had practically begged him to come here tonight to see if Olivia would come and see Lizzie being at her wits end as to what to do for her daughter. Elliot was reluctant to come to Olivia's knowing that it could set back Olivia in her own recovery, if she was healing at all.

Elliot gave two quick knocks on the door before he could change his mind. He listened carefully as he heard some movement from behind the wooden door and finally hearing the locks turn. The door opened to reveal a much underdressed Olivia. She was wearing tiny tiny black boy shorts and a figure hugging white tank top that barely contained her breasts. Elliot dragged his eyes over his partners' body stifling a groan when his eyes reached her chest. Forcing his gaze up to her face he took in her appearance. Her eyed looked dull and she seemed to have lost a little colour in her face and her hair was tousled like she had just left it to its own device after being washed.

Olivia's heart thumped at her partners' perusal of her body. She watched as he clenched his jaw as his eyes raked over her. She felt her stomach flutter at his apparent approval. She so desperately wanted to pull him into her apartment and into her bed but that little nagging angel on her shoulder hindered her.

"What are you doing here El?" she was going to rage at him for not doing as she had asked by leaving her alone but seeing him here in front of her after all that had happened had made her defences weak.

"I need you... I mean...Lizzie. Lizzie needs you"

**A/N: Don't worry we are getting to the E/O! Please review. I update that much quicker when I get them (I know it's bribery, but it works!).**


	9. More Sleepovers

**A/N: Sweet Lord was Undercover not the best episode ever!! Mariska really played it convincingly. Loved it... Anyways, here's the chapter. Hope you like it.**

**P.S Thanks to all the reviews, you guys are what keep me going : )**

Olivia quietly gazed out the window of Elliot's car as the buildings slowly gave way to the homes in Queens. She had only spoken one word to Elliot when he told her that Lizzie needed her and that was 'ok'. She shot a look at her partner out of the corner of her eye. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly and working his jaw muscles. Olivia let out a loud sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. She glanced down at what she was wearing scrunching her nose up now at her choice of clothing. She had on black yoga pants the white tank top (sans a bra) that she had on earlier and a black hoodie that sat just above her hips and white flip flops. Elliot shot her a look taking in her appearance. He so desperately wanted to reach out and take her hand in his but since she had gotten in the car she acted as if he didn't exist.

"Liv..."

"Don't Elliot. Just don't" she cut him off softly.

Elliot swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat. He thought that once he had Olivia and Lizzie back his life would somewhat go back to normal. But his life was anything but normal at the present time. His divorce had been finalised yesterday but due to Lizzie's extreme distress he had spent most of his time still in his old home and now he had also lost touch with his partner who seemed to be closed off from everyone.

Olivia felt bad for the way she was treating Elliot but in herself preservation mode she needed to remain detached from him. As Casey had pointed out just a few weeks before Elliot was not hers to turn too to take comfort in, he had a family one that at this very moment needed more than she did.

Elliot pulled the car into the driveway and put it into park and killed the engine. He made no move to exit the car. Olivia shot him a look and seeing that he was not about to leave the car and knowing how dangerous it could be for her to sit with him in the dark she reached for the door handle to escape her temptation.

"Liv wait," Elliot said quietly taking a hold of her hand in his. Olivia tensed up but didn't pull away. "Before we go in there are some things you need to know."

Olivia turned in her seat to look at him her eyes meeting his for the first time that night. She had missed his eyes the most. His eyes had always told her everything she ever needed to know. But now looking into his eyes she could she sadness and pain. She was sure that her eyes held the same emotions. She gave his hand a quick squeeze letting him know that she was with him. That she would always be with him.

"Lizzie hasn't been sleeping at all. She keeps having these terrible nightmares which in turn has kept me and Kathy up. I haven't had a decent night's sleep since before all this happened. She keeps crying about what she saw...how she saw you...being...being raped" Elliot finally managed to get out.

Olivia quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp her eyes flashing angrily. _Not this again. Jesus, does no one listen to me,_ she thought.

"Elliot if you bothered to read my statement at all you would know that I was not raped" Olivia spat out

"Liv its ok" he said with sympathetic eyes.

"Jesus, what do I have to do to get it through to everyone I was not raped. I was not raped! OK, he tried he couldn't...," Olivia made a gesture to Elliot's crotch, "you know."

Elliot's eyes widened in surprise. Off course he had read the report. More than once. But he had assumed that from his daughters account of the incident Olivia had been in denial and/or greatly ashamed.

"Liv...I ah...It's ok if you were."

Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed his face between her two hands and turned him so he was looking in her eyes. "I swear to you El, it never happened. It got too fucking close for my liking, but he never. He touched me a bit but no penetration of any kind. Please believe me."

"I believe you." He said turning his face to place a kiss in the palm of her left hand that still rested against his face. She gave him a small smile of gratitude that they had overcome one obstacle in a series of many.

With that the two hopped out of the car and made their way up the front walk to the Stabler home. Kathy pulled open the front door before Elliot could knock. She had seen her newly ex-husband and his partner sitting out in the car. She had seen the way Olivia had placed her hands on Elliot's face and the delicate kiss he placed on her palm and the smile that she rewarded him with. Though she was by no means on Team Benson's side knowing all that had happened between her and Elliot she was not above acknowledging her daughter's cries for the woman she despised.

Olivia felt her guilt wash over her as she made eye contact with Kathy. She had not seen her since before she and Elliot had started their little bad habit and being in the home of the woman that she was having an emotional affair with left Olivia with a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Thank God for small favours that she doesn't know what me and her husband were getting up to, _she thought.

"Thank you for coming Olivia" Kathy said stiffly moving away from the front door to allow her and Elliot to enter in to the foyer. Olivia gave her a small smile and a nod of her head. She glanced around and looked into the living room noticing the wall that was covered with hanging photos of what appeared to be a very happy family. Once again Olivia felt the guilt swirl through at how close she came to destroying this most precious thing.

"Lizzie is in her room. I'll take you up there" Elliot said softly removing his coat and hanging it up on the coat stand by the front door. Olivia again just nodded mutely unsure of what to say in this very surreal situation.

Elliot motioned for her to follow him up the stairs. She followed him with Kathy following quickly behind reluctant to leave her husband, err ex-husband, alone with her even for a moment. They reached the top landing and made their way down the hall stopping at the third door on the right. Elliot knocked softly.

"Baby, its Daddy can I come in?" Though it was nearly midnight Elliot knew that his daughter was more than likely wide awake in her room. He listened carefully for her answer not receiving one he slowly opened the door. He stuck his head in and saw his daughter lying on her bed with her back to the door. The room was dim with only a small night light casting the room into a hazy glow.

"Lizzie, I have someone here who wants to see you" Elliot said walking into the room and nodding at Olivia for her to follow him in. Kathy stood silently at the door wondering if this was going to make a difference at all to her distressed child. Maybe she was beyond seeking comfort from Olivia and needed some sort of medical help.

Lizzie didn't even stir at her father's words she just sucked in a deep breath and let all the air in her lungs out. She was so tired. All she wanted was sleep. And Olivia.

"Hey Lizzie sweetie" Olivia said softly walking over to the twin bed. As soon as Lizzie heard her voice she bolted upright in her bed her eyes growing large at seeing Olivia standing right there before her.

"Livvy!" The young girl cried stretching her arms up from the bed. Olivia lowered herself onto the edge of the bed and pulled Lizzie into her arms. Lizzie started to sob immediately out of sheer relief that Olivia had come to her. Olivia's own tears spilled down onto her cheeks as she cursed herself for not cheeking on her sooner.

"It's ok baby. It's ok. I'm here now" she soothed rocking the girl back and forth gently in her arms. Lizzie wrapped her arms tightly around Olivia's waist and buried her head into her chest.

"It's so horrible Olivia. It's all I can think about" Lizzie sobbed into her.

Elliot felt his own tears fall from his eyes as he watched his daughter open up finally about her experience.

"I know sweetheart. But it's all over. It's all over and no one will hurt you now" Olivia whispered into her hair.

"He hurt you so bad" Lizzie said pulling her face away from Olivia's chest to look in her eyes.

"No honey I'm fine"

"But I saw...I saw what he did to you."

Olivia looked over to Elliot clueless as to what to say or do. She didn't what Lizzie to go on believing what she thought she saw but she was not sure how to explain what did happen to a young girl. Elliot scrubbed his hands over his face and come over and knelt in front of Olivia and Lizzie. He 

quickly looked over at Olivia and they had a small conversation with their eyes letting Elliot know that she was ok with whatever he decided to say.

"Baby I'm going to explain something to you, ok? And I need you to listen real carefully so I know you understand what I'm telling you," Elliot took one of his daughter's small hands in his large ones, "remember when your mother and I talked to you about sex and how a woman's body worked and how man's works?"

Lizzie nodded still wrapped in Olivia's arms but facing her father. Olivia felt a blush coming on just thinking of the embarrassment Lizzie must have suffered getting the 'talk' from big bad Detective Stabler.

"Well remember when we said that a man's penis had to...be...hard to...," Elliot was stumbling over his words his own blush creeping up his neck at having to explain this to his daughter in front of his partner, he shot a look at Olivia to see a small bemused smirk playing on her lips, "to be able to enter...the ah...ah vagina?" He was sex crimes cop for God's sake explaining the birds and the bees really should not get him this flustered. Lizzie nodded again crinkling her forehead in confusion.

"So was he not hard?" she asked in all innocence.

Kathy who had been standing in the door way watched as the two detectives locked eyes and saw them share a quick smile over Lizzie's head.

"No honey he wasn't. That's why I'm telling you he didn't rape me. Do you understand? I know it looked scary, and it was, but he never hurt me. Not like that anyway" Olivia jumped in much to Elliot's relief.

Lizzie nodded again. "Liv? Do you think you could just stay the night here with me? I'm so tired."

Olivia quickly looked over at Elliot to see if it was ok. He gave her a quick nod of his head and a small smile at the thought that his partner was going to be spending the night.

"Sure. Let's lay down it's getting late" Olivia said kicking of her flip flops and crawling under the covers with Lizzie putting herself near the edge so she could get up through the night is she had to. Lizzie snuggled into Olivia reluctant to let her go just yet. Olivia smiled as the young girl snuggled into her and wrapped her arms around her kissing the crown of her head.

"Night Livvy, I love you" Lizzie whispered closing her eyes and letting the sleep she so desperately need wash over her.

"I love you too Lizzie"

Elliot felt his hear swell at their declarations of love. He sat on the floor near the bed his face less than a foot from Olivia's head. He had no intention of getting up and leaving. If Olivia was staying the night by his daughters side than so was he.

Kathy took in the scene in front of her. There in her daughters bed laid the woman who single handily ruined her marriage. She knew that was not entirely true but she wanted to lay the blame somewhere and Olivia was the easiest target. She sighed in frustration seeing Elliot settle in for the 

long haul. She should have known that he wouldn't leave Olivia's side. She turned and made her way down the hall to her own bedroom and her lonely bed. Reminding herself that sooner or later she would have to let Elliot go.

Several hours had past and Olivia could tell from the deep breathing of the girl beside her that she was fast asleep. She could feel the weight of Elliot's head near her shoulder where it had dropped back onto the mattress. She refused to turn her head and sneak a look at him afraid that if she did she would be to tempted to reach out and run her fingers through his hair. She let out a small moan of frustration. She was nowhere near tired, that's what happens when you spend the past five days sleeping. She toyed with the thought of creeping out of bed and calling a taxi to take her home, she really was not looking forward to the morning scene she was going to encounter with Kathy. If she left now she would be home before sunrise. The thought was so tempting. She could avoid all the early morning awkwardness that she used to think only existed after a drunken one night stand. The morning she was about to have was going to be worse than any one night stand encounter she had ever had.

"You promised her you would stay" Elliot's sleep filled voice said causing Olivia to jump a little.

"I thought you were asleep" Olivia whispered turning slightly so she was looking at the back of his head.

"Are you going to stay?" He turned around from his spot on the floor to look into her deep mocha eyes. Olivia couldn't believe that once again he proved how well he knew her in knowing what she was thinking.

"I...ah...don't know. I don't want it to be weird in the morning" She answered studying his face. She had loved him for so long now she could hardly remember a time when she didn't. She loved everything about him. She loved they way he walked, how when he entered a room he silently commanded everyone's attention, and she loved at the moment the stubble that he had going on his face.

"It won't be weird..."

"Elliot after everything that has happened. I really don't think it's best for your other children to wake up on a Saturday morning to find that their father's partner has spent the night."

"It's no more stranger for them to wake up and see their father here on a Saturday morning"

Olivia's brow furrowed in confusion. Why would that be out of the ordinary?

"I don't understand"

"Liv, I think me and you need to have a talk" Elliot said taking her hand and standing up pulling her from the bed. It was time. Time for him to come clean with his partner. Time to talk, to cleanse his soul. Time to tell her.

**A/N: Like it? The whole hard penis talk was just thrown in. Hope it works. Let me know. Cheers.**


	10. Dawn Confessions

**A/N: Here you are, your next chapter. I hope it's to your liking. Enjoy!**

Olivia put her hands in her hoodie and sat down on the seat of the small swing set in the Stabler's back yard, she lightly gave herself a push lifting her feet and let herself swing slowly back and forth. Elliot watched as she closed her eyes as she moved in the still of the early morning.

"I always wanted to have my own swing set when I was a kid" she said wistfully gripping the chains in her hands and turning to face Elliot who was sitting in the swing next to her.

"Yeah...They are fun" he answered her softly as she pushed off much more harder working her legs to gain more speed.

"It's like flying when you're swinging. And if you're flying no one can touch you"

Elliot twisted the chains of his own swing so that he was now facing her so he could watch her.

"I forgot how much you like the night" he said softly causing her to whip her head around and face him. She couldn't believe he remembered. She had told him in their first year as partners one night on a stakeout how she felt about the night time. Olivia was somewhat in love with the night. Any night, she didn't care. There was something about being outside in the night that she just adored. It was like everything changed; no matter how something looked during the day at night in had a completely different feel.

"Hmmm...I can't believe you remember I said that," she let out a small chuckle, "I would have been a great vampire" she mused.

Elliot let out a loud deep laugh. It was the first good laugh he had in over a month. He had forgotten how good it was to laugh with her and just be with her.

"I don't know Liv. I didn't have you pegged for a biter" he joked

"Oh, I'm a biter all right" She leered at him. The moment the words left her mouth she cringed. For a moment she had forgotten what she had told herself about pulling away from him and also where she was.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that" she said turning her gaze away from him and looking up at the stars that were being threatened by the approaching dawn.

"Liv, there are things I need to tell you. Things I need to say" Elliot started still facing her.

"Don't Elliot. You made the right decision by choosing your marriage. It's what's best for you" she said sadly her voice wavering.

"Liv, you gotta just let me talk, ok? Don't interrupt me," he got a nod from her and continued, "Kathy and I are divorced. It was finalised yesterday. I wanted to tell you what was going on, but Liv, you wouldn't even look at me. I mean what the Hell was that?"

"Self preservation" she muttered.

"What?"

"I had to close you out Elliot. It was the only way I was going to get over this. And what the fuck do you mean you're divorced?"

"Divorced Liv. You know that ruling that means I'm not legally bound to Kathy anymore."

"I...What...What's this mean?" she asked stopping her swing and turning to face Elliot.

"Liv I think...No, I know I'm in love with you" Elliot said reaching over to her swing to grab the chains and pull her swing over to him so there knees were touching. Olivia felt her heart stop. Elliot was in love with her. Her. Olivia Benson. The woman who had never mastered the art of holding down a successful relationship. Her brain was racing. She had too many thoughts going on. She wanted this, she had always hoped that this would happen but now that it was here ready for her to take it all seemed too much. She was a fuck up in relationships. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her best friend. She was truly afraid she wouldn't be able to do it right.

"El...I don't know what to say. I...you know...I ah," she let go of the chains to wipe her sweaty palms on her thighs. She looked into his eyes her heart pumping with the thought that he could be hers for the taking if she could just reach out and take what he was offering, "I don't want to hurt you El. You're everything to me. You're my family. What if I hurt you?"

Elliot spread his legs to pull her in closer so that her knees where nestled softly against his crotch and his thighs rubbed against hers. He leaned in close to her his mouth just a fraction from her own. "You could never hurt me Liv" he whispered his breath tickling her lips. She licked her bottom lip her eyes falling onto his mouth. If she just leaned in, just a little bit, her mouth would be on his. She felt dizzy over their close proximity and how much her body was screaming for her to take what it so desperately wanted. She slid her hands that were still on her thighs over onto his and gave them a small squeeze. Elliot let out a moan at her ministrations and fought the urge to bring his mouth crashing down onto hers. He wanted this, he had made it clear. If she wanted what he was offering she was going to have to make the first move.

"I hurt everyone El"

"Have you ever been in love before?" he asked watching her hands as they still worked his thighs. Olivia thought for a moment. There had been times when she was younger that she thought she had been in love but none of that compared to how she felt about Elliot. She shook her head 'no'.

"Then that's how I know you would never hurt me. You love me too much. Just like I love you too much to hurt you. You have to trust me Liv. You trust me with everything else in your life. Please trust me with your heart."

All his sweet takings were starting to take effect on her body. She could feel the flutter of arousal that started in her lower stomach and settle between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together and suppressed a moan that was trying to escape from her lips. Elliot saw her subtle move and smirked.

"Promise me you won't regret this" she said resting her forehead against his.

"I could never regret you" his aroused voice floated around them just as the first rays of the new day broke over the horizon. Olivia lifted on hand to his cheek and caressed it slowly loving the feel of his skin. He was going to be hers. He was letting her take him. She slowly moved her mouth onto his sucking gently on his lower lip happy to draw out the moment. Elliot let her tenderly take his lower lip into her mouth enjoying how her hot tongue slid over it. Olivia let out a moan of satisfaction at the soft lip in between her own. She opened her mouth wider to cover his and ran her tongue along the seam of his mouth prodding at him to open up to her. Elliot opened his mouth and welcomed her tongue in as it quickly found his own running underneath it sending a shiver through him. He had never been kissed like this before. It was truly like she was making love to him with her mouth. She knew all the right things to do from sucking on his lips and tongue to little nibbles on his lips. He was in heaven.

Olivia pulled away taking in a deep shaky breath. Elliot also took in a deep breath a look of lust in his eyes. "Promise me something" he said placing his hand under her chin to keep their eye contact.

"Anything" she said huskily leaning into nip at his lips followed by a small gentle kiss.

"Promise me you will kiss me like that everyday" he whispered pulling her from her swing and onto his lap. She smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck loving the feel of finally being in his arms.

"Kissing like that leads to sex. You telling me you want sex every day?" she chuckled making her jiggle in his lap causing his cock to harden.

"With you, yes" he said placing his mouth on her neck to place hot wet kisses on her. Olivia whimpered when he hit a particular sensitive point on her neck the noise hitting Elliot straight in the groin. Olivia smiled to herself as she felt his hardness pressing into her backside. She wiggled a little smiling with satisfaction at the gasp followed by a moan that escaped his mouth.

"This must be hurting you. Me sitting like this" she whispered into his ear taking his lobe into her mouth and sucking gently. Elliot was having a hard time concentrating on her words with the way she was assaulting him with her tongue as she moved her mouth from his ear down to his neck.

"No. What's hurting me... is not... being able to... do anything about it." He panted out as her hands slid down her chest feeling every muscle underneath his shirt. "Fuck Liv. I want you so bad."

Olivia threw her head back and laughed at how easily she got him revved up. She got off his lap pulling him with her. "I want you to. But I'm not about to fuck you in the back yard of your ex-wife's home. Not the first time anyway" she winked. Elliot laughed and pulled her in for a hug loving that he was now free to do that.

"Come on Stabler, you owe me a coffee" she said pulling him back towards the house. He laced his fingers with hers glancing back at the swing set knowing he would never look at a swing the same again.

**A/N: should I leave it there? Or do we need smut? Let me know, it's up to you guys, I could go either way at the moment. Cheers :)**


	11. No Ambiguity

**A/N: And the winner is...SMUT. I think we have a bunch of smut heads on here but that's ok 'cause I'm one too, I just find it hard writing it. Hope you guys like it, enough of you asked me to bring it on ;) Enjoy!!**

Elliot handed Olivia a cup of steamy coffee and she took it gratefully. They were standing in the kitchen separated by the counter top. Elliot leaned in and Olivia mimicked him leaning in as well. Olivia smiled at him as he took her free hand in his. Olivia's heart fluttered as his thumb stroked the back of her hand. "I like this" he whispered knowing that soon enough his family would be awake.

"Me too" Olivia said lacing her fingers with his. She could stay like this with him all day, just holding his hand and looking into his eyes. "Where have you been staying El?" the thought suddenly occurred to her.

"My brother has offered me the luxury accommodation of his couch" Elliot gave her small smile.

"El...You should have told me. You know I have a spare room."

"You weren't talking to me, remember?"

Olivia nodded feeling guilty all over again for shutting him out in a time that he had obviously needed a friend. "Well, I still have that spare room...but that seems kind of pointless offering that to you now considering I want you in my bed" She smirked.

"You want me in your bed Olivia?" He whispered seductively

"Ah huh, how else are we going to have sex every day? That was the requirement, wasn't it?" She said lowering her voice to a sexy husk tone.

"Oh I can think of many different places where we can have sex, bed not included"

"Already way ahead of you. But I do like the comfort of my bed on occasions" she licked her lips stepping around the counter to stand with her body flush against his. Elliot groaned as the heat from her body swept across him. He brought his hands to her hips giving them a tight squeeze causing Olivia to suck in a shaky breath. Elliot slowly moved his mouth to meet with hers when he heard someone coming down the stairs. Olivia quickly pulled herself away from him a flush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks.

Kathleen entered the kitchen surprised to see her dad and Olivia there. She let her eyes wonder over her father's partner noticing her red cheeks. She wasn't stupid; she knew she had just interrupted something. Though Kathleen had grown to accept that her parents were no longer a married couple she still felt that it was in poor taste for her father to have another woman in his ex-wife's home.

"Morning" She said her eyes narrowing a little at the two of them.

"Morning princess" Elliot said cheerily trying to cover up any indication of what had been happening in the kitchen before she came in.

"Morning" Olivia smiled taking a sip of her coffee.

"What are you doing here Olivia?"

"I ah, came to see Lizzie last night"

"That was last night. What are you still doing here?" Though Kathleen had kept her tone neutral the words she used implied what her tone wasn't.

"Lizzie asked that she stay" Elliot said giving his daughter a warning look. Of all his children Kathleen was the most difficult. She had taken it the hardest when he and Kathy had separated the first time and even though she was more understanding this time Elliot knew his daughter could and most likely would make it hard for him to move on. Especially with Olivia.

Kathleen gave a small shrug of her shoulders and grabbed a cup to get herself some coffee. The three of them stood in the kitchen in silence till it was interrupted by the small cries of Eli as Kathy walked in. Kathy Looked at the three of them standing in silence and rose her eyebrows. She propped Eli on her hip as she went about making breakfast. Olivia watched as she skilfully went about the kitchen holding the baby.

"Can I hold him?" she asked quietly. Kathy turned around to look at Olivia. She knew that she should be thankful to Olivia that she and Eli were even alive but she still had some resentment towards her. It was something Kathy was afraid would never disappear. Knowing that she didn't have any good reason to turn down Olivia's request she nodded and handed him over. Elliot watched as Olivia's face lit up as she cooed to the baby using a baby voice. Kathy also watched as the woman who her husband had chosen over her gently tickle Eli's stomach causing him to giggle. In her head she knew what she had to do. She had to let go of Elliot and the life that they once had in order for her family to survive this new evolution. She looked at Olivia letting out a small sigh. Olivia was a good woman and if she had to have someone in her children's life she supposed that Olivia was a good choice, at least her children already knew and liked her.

"That looks good on you Olivia" Kathy smiled.

"What does?" Olivia asked looking up from the baby.

"Being a mother" Kathy said quietly looking her in the eye hoping that she could see the silent truce she was offering. Olivia's eyes misted over at Kathy's words accepting the white flag she was offering.

"Yeah well..." Olivia trailed of not knowing what to say. She couldn't very well say 'yeah I know, I'm hoping your ex-husband will give me one of these'.

Kathleen looked at her mother surprised to see that a sense of calm had come over her. Surely her mother had to know what was going on between Elliot and Olivia. Kathy looked at her daughter and gave her a look that said 'it's going to be ok'.

Elliot walked over to stand next to Olivia who still held the gurgling baby in her arms.

"It does look good on you Liv" he said stroking the head of his son. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile her hand meeting his for a brief moment on Eli's head. For just one moment Olivia allowed herself to fantasise that this was hers and Elliot's baby, that they were their own little family. She wanted that, she wanted it so bad.

Soon Dickie and Lizzie came down and joined the family in the kitchen. Lizzie made a bee line straight for Olivia wrapping her arms around her. Elliot took the baby from Olivia's arms and sat him in the baby swing by the kitchen table.

"Thanks for staying with me last night Livvy"

"No problem sweetie. I should have come over sooner. I'm sorry" Olivia said brushing Lizzie's blonde hair out of her face.

"It's ok. I'm better now. I was just worried...about you know...stuff" Lizzie said walking over and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"What stuff?" Dickie asked stuffing his face with half a pancake. He had been worried about his sister ever since she had been found and even though he had tried to get her to talk she had refused to budge on the subject. He was just glad that she seemed to be back to her old self.

"Nothing. Just things for me and Olivia to know" she answered taking her own pancake from the stack on the table.

After breakfast Elliot offered to take Olivia home. Olivia said her goodbyes to the children stopping to give Lizzie an extra long hug making her promise to call her for anything at all. Lizzie agreed finally letting go of Olivia and watched her walk with her dad to his car. As they drove away she couldn't help but wish that Olivia and her dad would start dating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia opened her door and stepped inside allowing for Elliot to follow her in she turned around to shut the door but was stopped when Elliot crashed his mouth into hers. She moaned at his actions pulling him in close to her. Elliot kicked the door closed with a loud thud. He brought his hands that were on her waist slowly up and under her tank top. He let his fingers slid across her smooth skin and over her rib cage feeling each rib beneath her hot skin. Olivia shuddered against him and his fingers inched higher so they were tracing along the underside of both her breast. Her mouth moved down onto his neck sucking in his skin to brand him as her own. Olivia raked her nails down the front of his shirt bringing her hands to rest on the waist band of his jeans. Elliot slowly slid one hand up to cup Olivia's left breast as he gently squeezed and manipulated her flesh. Her nipple beaded against the palm of his hand as he took it into his fingers working over it.

"Ah...El...Jesus" she hissed as his mouth worked its way down her neck and onto the top swell of her breasts. Olivia popped the button of his jean and lowered the zipper snaking her hand into his pants and his boxes and wrapping her hand around his rock hard cock. Elliot jerked in her hand at the first contact forgetting what he had been doing to Olivia as all his senses were centred on her hand wrapped around him.

"Fuck Liv...shit...you...got to...stop" he panted as she ran her hand up and down his shaft.

Olivia looked him in the eye and smirked pulling her hand out of his pants. "What? You don't like that?"

Elliot let out a small laugh as he grabbed her hand and took her into the bedroom. He pushed her down onto the bed crawling over top of her and whipping of his shirt.

"No I like it. But right now I need to get in you" He breathed into her ear. Olivia felt the small pool of her wetness start to drip onto her thighs at his words. Elliot in her. It was like music to her ears. Olivia pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply again letting her hands drift back into his pants. There was something about Elliot Stabler's cock that she just needed to have in her hands. She loved the feel of its weight in her hands, how it was so hard yet the skin that was pulled so taunt made it silky smooth. Elliot pulled Olivia's tank over her head exposing what he believed to be to world's finest set of tits. He lowered his mouth to one of her hardened nipples sucking it in to his mouth and letting his tongue roll over it. Olivia let out a guttural cry as his mouth worked her nipple. He moved his mouth onto her stomach randomly pulling her skin into his mouth and leaving his mark. He got to the top of her pants and hooked his fingers into the band tugging them down and her panties leaving Olivia completely exposed to him. He smiled as he saw her wetness that had seeped out from between her pink lips. He pushed her knees apart and lowered his face in between her thighs placing small kisses along her pubic bone. Olivia's breath hitched as his lips hit her skin. She never let a man go down on her unless she was shit faced. This would be the first time ever that she would experience this sober. The thought made her a little nervous as she bit her lip and ran her fingers through his short hair. Elliot breathed in the sweet scent of her arousal making his already painfully hard cock twinge in anticipation. He looked up to Olivia to get the final approval he needed before he feasted on her. He saw the look of apprehension in her eyes and quickly pulled his head up from between her thighs. Maybe this was moving too fast, he thought, even though she had said she was fine with what happened with Todd maybe it was still affecting her. Olivia saw the look of worry in his eyes and placed her hands on his shoulders to prevent him from moving any further up her body.

"I'm fine El" she said softly stroking her hand across his cheek.

"Liv we don't have to do this. We can wait" he said taking the hand that was on his cheek and kissing her palm.

"It's not that," she looked at him and rolled her eyes and her own stupidity, "it's just I have never let a guy go down on me while I've been sober. Just a little anxious about it. That's all"

Elliot smiled his most sexy Elliot Stabler smile, "Do you trust me Liv?" she nodded. She did, she trusted him more than she trusted herself. He was Elliot. He only ever wanted what was best for her.

"Then let me do this. You can stop me anytime, ok?" Olivia nodded again and closed her eyes as Elliot moved his head back down between her thighs.

Elliot delicately placed a kiss on her hot core massaging Olivia's thighs with his hands. He ran his left hand over her thighs and to her pussy using two fingers to spread her plump lips open to him. He let his tongue tenderly run over her slit causing Olivia to moan and thrust her hips up. Elliot used his other hand to hold her hips down as he took her clit into his mouth and began to suck it and lightly nibble. Olivia felt her insides turn to mush as Elliot tongue assaulted her pussy. She never imagined that a tongue could make her feel so good. Elliot's mouth seemed to be everywhere on her prodding into her most sensitive areas. She could barely contain the moans and cries that escaped her mouth. Sex everyday with Elliot? Fuck yeah she could do this every day.

Elliot slid a finger into her causing another moan and series of curse words fly out of her mouth. He languidly drew his finger in and out of her rubbing the pad of his finger against her inner walls with each penetration. Olivia felt the stirrings of her orgasm building as she fought for her breath. Elliot's mouth was still on her clit not letting up only sending her to the edge that much faster.

"El...I'm ...Baby I'm cumming" she cried out just as the first hard wave of intense pleasure rocked her body. Elliot felt her body clench around his fingers as she let out a small wail. He lapped up her juices as they ran freely out of her. Elliot looked to watch her face as she came down for her high and smiled with great satisfaction. Olivia opened her eyes and smiled back at him.

"That was...no words...just no words" she laughed trying to get her breath back as she pulled him to her. Elliot allowed her to pull himself on top of her. Olivia's skin broke out in goose bumps and she shivered as she still felt her body still contracting.

"You cold?" Elliot asked running his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

"I always get cold after an orgasm. Guess all my blood just heads south" she grinned pulling him in for a searing kiss. Olivia could fell his cock between her thighs and already could feel herself get wet again with eagerness. She tugged his jeans and boxes off of his hips kicking at them with her feet when she could no longer reach them. Elliot helped her remove them and kicked them off the bed leaving him naked and laying between her spread legs. He kissed her deeply enjoying the feel of her hands as they travelled over his back and the heat she was emitting from her core. He kissed her on the corner of her mouth letting his hands tangle in her hair.

"Ready?" he asked placing a string of small kisses along her jaw. Olivia nodded and raised her knees planting both her feet firmly on the mattress. Elliot grabbed his cock and placed it at her entrance letting its head become coated in her juices. He looked into her eyes as he slowly pushed himself in watching as she winced in pain and bit her lip.

"Sorry baby" he soothed kissing her.

"Hmmmm...It's ok" she panted once he was fully sheathed within her. The sheer size of him took her breath away as she a cursed her body for its lack of acceptance of the man she loved. He lay still within her kissing her letting her decide when it was ok for him to start moving. Keeping still was probably the hardest thing that Elliot had to do in his life. Her pussy was wrapped so tightly around 

him that his body was just screaming for him to move. Olivia bucked up against him signalling him to move. He pulled out slowly only to push right back in feeling her bodies resistance.

"Fuck Liv. You're so tight"

"I'll take that as a compliment" she smirked pushing up to meet his thrusts. "Faster El. I'm ok"

Elliot began to push harder and faster Olivia meeting him thrust for thrust. She widened and raised her legs allowing for ever deeper penetration both moaning at the new pleasure this brought on. Elliot looked down between her legs watching as his cock slid out of her coated in her slick wetness only to go right back in. The feeling of her around him was amazing. He had never felt so much emotion before during sex. He looked up at Olivia taking in her heavy breathing and hooded eyes knowing that she was close. His thrusts increased hoping to pull her over the edge he knew he was teetering on. He felt a small contraction grab at his cock followed by a much more powerful one.

"Oh Elllllll" Olivia cried out loud as her orgasm tore through her body. She clingged to him scrapping her nails down his back as she fought for control of her body. Elliot let his own orgasm take hold as he emptied himself into her crying her name as her body milked him of his seed his body thrusting into hers a few more times. He collapsed on top of her keeping most of his weight supported on his forearms that rested by her head.

"Fuck that was great" he said pulling the comforter over them knowing that Olivia's orgasm coldness would set in soon.

"That was better than great" Olivia laughed trying to get her breath back and her body back under her control. Elliot kissed her on the corner of her mouth smiling as he felt her still sporadically contract around him. He rolled off of her Olivia hissing as he pulled himself free. He pulled her into his arms placing a kiss on her head. "I'm going to be sore in the morning" she mumbled into his chest. Elliot couldn't help but grin with mucho pride.

"I guess we are going to have to keep on doing that until your body gets used to it" she swattered his chest and laughed.

"Fine. But next time I get to be on top" she said rolling over on top of him kissing his chest. Elliot groaned as she placed kisses all over his chest. He couldn't believe that this was his new life. A life with Olivia. A life he dared not dream. He grabbed her face in between his two hands and made her look him in the eye.

"I love you Olivia"

"I love you too Elliot"

And for once in her life she had something that she was sure of. She didn't have to second guess this because there was nothing ambiguous about her love for Elliot Stabler.

**A/N: There it is all over red rover. I'm going to do a sequel called Cabin Fever about; you guessed it, Olivia, Elliot and the kids up at the cabin. I'm working on Pregnant Pause at the moment so **

**once that's complete I'll start on it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. You guys are the greatest :) **


End file.
